


I need a Title

by CharmingKitsune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gladion (Pokemon Sun and Moon), Lillie (Pokemon Sun and Moon) - Freeform, OCs for days - Freeform, Pretty much every character in Sun and Moon, Tahlee (OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingKitsune/pseuds/CharmingKitsune
Summary: Tahlee, the Pokemon Champion from Sinnoh, travels to the land of Alola for a whole new adventure...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I may not even finish this. This is just my dream world. Some characters may not be true to their personality because I am lame.

Watching the waves crash restlessly against the shining steel of the ship, a woman gently stroked the hot feathers of her flame bodied Talonflame. Her deep, silver eyes were lost in thought, not really looking at the ocean or the bird pokemon but somewhere in her mind. Their destination was close, she knew, and that is exactly what she was thinking about… What would it be like when she arrived on the sandy shores of Alola? Would she be welcome? From what she has heard it was a gorgeous place full of very friendly people and wonderful, undiscovered Pokemon.  
That was the reason she was going… To see new Pokemon. As the Champion of the Kalos region she knew she probably should not have left on such a long journey, the list of people wishing to fight her would be long indeed when she came back but… If it took too long she already asked Diana to take over her old spot until she got back. Smiling at the thought of Diana, and that fateful day she beat her fair and square… She could taste the worry she had gone through, her last pokemon, her fateful Talonflame Anubis who was with her today, was down to the last sliver of life before he fainted. The bird has frequently stayed the oncoming darkness for his trainer so she would not worry, and the woman felt so bad even ten years later. Anubis had forgiven her, sure, and he succeeded in landing a critical strike with flamethrower on her Mega Gardivoir an-  
“Tahlee! Champion Tahlee!” a tiny cabin lad had run up to the woman, Tahlee.  
“Lad, you scared me half to death.” She chuckled, her voice soft, feminine. Tucking a lock of straight, raven black hair behind a delicate ear she abandoned petting Anubis to bend down and talk to the child. “What can I do for you, sweetie?” her accent was thick.  
“Ma’am! I am sorry to disturb ye but the cap’n tolds me to come down and tell you that we will be docking soon!” his excitement was very contagious, and the tall woman turned slightly, standing back up, to view out at the ocean once more and, just like the boy, the Islands of Alola had snuck up on her. Without turning back she nodded and smiled, though he could not see that, and said “Thank you Lad, now run off and get ready for the docking okay?”  
He bounded off and in what seemed like a split second, and also an eternity, they were docked and ushered off of the boat. Shrugging on her pack, Tahlee stood staring in awe at the beauty that was Melemele. If all the islands were like this, she was in trouble.  
“TAHLEE!” jumping at the sound of her name Tahlee blinked several times to clear her head of her thoughts and looked towards the noise. A gentleman, who was shirtless and despite his age, she pegged him to be in his mid to late fourties, was still gorgeously ripped and tan. Chuckling, she began to walk over to him.  
“Hello, I am at a disadvantage cousin, you know my name but I do not know yours.” Though it was another soft voice, the wind carried it to the man easily.  
With a large grin he waved and smiled at her. “Cousin! I am the professor of these islands, the name is Kukui. And of course I know about the Kalos Champion, Tahlee. Have you come to see our league for yourself?”  
“Of course. Many from the different regions have spoken of your new league, now a decade old. Red highly regards it, May gushed over it. Sinnoh’s champion Amity was, as usual, not very talkative but she had even heard of it. Once I knew about it I began setting this adventure into motion, though it did take a while, being the champion is hard… I have also come to participate in the Island Challenges you all are famous for.” Blinking back another sentence she blushed and bit into her plump bottom lip, silver eyes full of embarrassment. “I am… Sorry. I ramble when Nervous.”  
“No worries Cousin! Come with me and we can get you settled. Our reigning champion lives on this Island, but she is out and about helping around the islands. Not to worry though, the Kahuna and the Captain are both here. We were expecting your arrival. Lets do what the pokemon do and u-turn it back to Iki and introduce you to everyone!” And in the blink of an eye he was off and pretty much disappearing from sight.  
Taking her time, Anubis securely in his pokeball, Tahlee made her way to the town. She stopped to chat with tourists and natives alike, getting some nice goodies along the way. When she finally arrived there was a group of people waiting to greet her, but only one person caught her eye. In the middle was a boy who was about her age and height. He had glossy dark brown hair, and dark, sun kissed skin, as well as a large wide grin that caused her to reveal her own pearly whites. He was drop dead gorgeous, and her heart sped up when he approached her. “Heya, Cuz! I am Hau, Melemele Island’s Kahuna.”  
“T-Tahlee.” She stuttered and held out a hand, staring into his dark grey eyes as if they were keys to some unsolved mystery.


End file.
